Of Dragons and Monsters
by AncientAmber
Summary: Monsters thought life in the Underground would be a gloomy nightmare, but dragons, loyal partners in the war, had joined them to bring light into their poor lives. With almost every monster having a dragon companion, the fallen human's journey would turn out to be somewhat more interesting than they could have ever expected it to be.


They felt dizzy.

That was all they knew, even if they couldn't see a thing. But, aside from the itching pain clinging to their head and knee, their cheek felt cozy. Strangely warm. Their hands felt the same. Their eyes tried to open in search for the source of such smoothness, but they refused to respond to the child's plead.

They had fallen, but didn't know where. They hadn't seen that treacherous root sticking out, waiting for an innocent child to pass through. And when they lost control of their bearings, everything seemed to have sped up. They only heard their own voice give a terrified scream and that was it. Everything went black and silent, until then.

They hadn't seen anything. Only rocky walls, then they refused to watch after that. They thought they were going to die.

With a pitiful grunt and a clench of their eyes, they managed to get their arms to respond and pull themselves up into a sitting position. A hand caressed their hair and the child flinched when a sharp pain gave a quick shiver through their body. They had definitely fallen down hard enough to start bleeding. Not a big surprise.

The young human was finally able to blink a few times. Their surroundings seemed blurred out for a moment. They were sitting in a patch of golden flowers that seemed to shine like a pile of gold thanks to the glimmer of the sunlight peeking through the hole. They looked at their small hand; it was shaking slightly. Fingertips were stained in a smooth, light red color. Their pants were ripped at their knee and they could see some scratches, but nothing too worrisome.

They looked around, always careful with their movements. They felt like their head weighed equally as much as a rock and they didn't want to risk anything. They definitely had a bad wound there.

Everything was silent, so silent they felt like they were in a nightmare of sorts. Blue eyes looked up, squinting reflexively at the sudden bright light trying to blind them. That hole was so far away. They didn't quite believe they were alive. A fall like that could have killed any living being, especially a child their age. But there they were. No broken bones or severe injuries. Just some sort of cut, and bruises.

It had to be the flowers.

The other hand resting on them drove the child to realize they were really mushy. For a moment or two, they felt like cotton candy. Those flowers were the only reason they were still alive. The human sighed quietly and tried to get up. They couldn't just stand there, dumbfounded like an idiot, vainly hoping that the hole would just come down to let them go back home. Their knee begged them not to get up, but they ignored it and managed to pull themself up.

There was a doorway. Strangely, there was _something_ down there. The human had many times heard the tale of monsters being secluded in the Underground after having lost the Great War. But was that true? Were they really in said Underground, and were there really any monsters?

The kid had always believed that was a dumb story to scare children, sort of like the Boogeyman. Monsters? That could not be possible. Such things didn't exist. What were they like, the human always wondered. Did they look like those monsters that hide under the bed or inside the closet? Awful creatures with thousands of teeth, devilish horns, and red eyes? It just couldn't be possible.

Then again, there they were, standing in a patch of flowers that somehow stayed alive in a seemingly forgotten place, and a doorway that clearly had to have been built by someone.

Led by curiosity, the human followed the path. They hobbled. Even if it was just a small cut, it started to hurt like hell. Their head was also throbbing, and they kept a hand where the wound was to keep it from bleeding out and make a mess. They started to wonder many things as they walked, almost forgetting about their surroundings. It all disappeared as they entered a thought realm.

Who could have built such thing? They doubted anyone on their right mind would have gone down there and built an ancient-looking thing. What was the point? And, if said monsters existed, would they be intelligent enough to build anything? The human pictured them as vicious, deadly creatures. If they _did_ exist, of course.

And who took care of those flowers? Obviously enough, someone had to have watered them. There was no way they could have stayed alive for so long without care, but they seemed really healthy.

And what would they do with their injuries? It was uncertain that some doctor would be standing there, waiting for their arrival with open hands.

And why did that flower have a face?

The human was yanked away from their thought. They hadn't even realized they had already gone through the doorway and were standing in front of a flower. With a face. A smiley face.

Before they could even utter their surprise through words, the plant spoke in a high-pitch, friendly voice. "Howdy!" it beamed, certainly startling the kid. They couldn't believe their eyes, they pondered if they were going crazy. That hit to the head could have been worse than they imagined. Or perhaps those flowers they landed on were hallucinogen and had turned everything into a dream for them. Maybe they weren't even wounded at all. Maybe they were still in their town and all they saw was just a hallucination, or a bad dream. But everything seemed and felt so real. . .

"I'm Flowey!" the talking flower continued. The human child blinked in complete and utter confusion, still arguing with their brain, musing about whether to believe all of that or not. "Flowey the flower!" In any other occasion they would have laughed at such name, but they were way too dumbfounded to do that. The flower seemed to have noticed those traits of confusion creeping among the child, and tilted his "head" slightly.

"You're new to the Underground, right? Golly, you must be so confused!" At least now the human knew they really were in the oh-so-mythical "Underground", the more or the less – that sure-to-be hallucination could just be trying to make them further believe it was real for all they cared –, but their mind was still spinning out of control and they felt their wound hurt even more. They wanted to ask if it was all a dream, to ask that flower if he was actually alive and standing there, watching and talking to them.

It was ridiculous.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how things work around here." The flower winked. For some reason, such cheerfulness started to make the human feel uneasy. Why would some random, sentient plant always be so ridiculously nice and helpful to anything clumsy enough to be forced to go through that place? It was a waste of time. Was he always there?

The young human took a step back – almost stumbling back, having completely forgotten about their bruised knee – when a heart, shining an intense red that tinted the whole room said color, emerged out of their chest and hovered in front of them at arm-reach. They had to be hallucinating. They just _had_ to be. There was no way all of that was even remotely real.

"That heart right there is your soul." They stared at the heart, their "soul", the same way a baby would stare at its reflection in a mirror for the first time; curious, wide eyed, and full of intrigue, even if it was strange. "A soul is the very culmination of one's being; everybody has one! It's weak at first, but with love, it will grow stronger." Had Flowey remained silent or spoken in a lower volume, the child would have completely forgotten about his existence.

The plant's explanation sounded Chinese in the kid's ears. Soul? Love? What was he talking about? It all sounded like a fairy tale. Nobody ever told them that they had a soul, or that said soul was a cartoon-styled heart that could come out of their body. Just thinking about it, it made everything sound even crazier. Surreal. And it _was_. And for some reason, the pain in their head kept increasing, but they were too bewildered to care.

"Down here, love is shared through little white. . . friendliness pellets!" The way his voice suddenly sounded slightly derisive caused the human to frown. The flower seemed too eager all of a sudden, as if any of the following events would make him laugh in delight. He was expecting something to happen, but naïve human ignored it. "You want love, don't you? I'll give you some!"

Said pellets mentioned before emerged from behind Flowey, forming an arch in the air above him; expectant blue eyes watched them as they danced in the air. "You have to get as many of these as you can. Go for it!" The pellets slowly made their way towards the human's soul, getting closer to each other as they twirled unceasingly. The child guessed they had to grab them. They didn't really know what they were doing, but they extended their hand anyways as the balls of white neared more and more.

Everything happened so fast.

The second one of the "friendliness pellets" came in contact with the awaiting palm, a sharp pain shot through the entirety of their fragile body, it being far worse than their wounds' combined. While those projectiles were small and advanced at snail pace, they pushed the kid back with the force of a truck. They didn't notice they had landed on the cold floor until their back started throbbing after the rough impact against stone. They had to look at their hand to make sure it wasn't on fire; it felt like so. Everything hurt so much their breathing had transformed into gasps.

The pain in their head suddenly became unbearable.

It was after they quickly managed to bolt to a pained sitting position, out of fear for further attacks, that they realized every single one of the friendly traits in the flower had morphed into a horrifying face that could very well have come out of a nightmare. What once were two beamy, black eyes that genuinely screamed _I'm friendly_ had transformed into hollow, crazed pupils. An always smiley mouth that could belong to the friendliest of creatures had become a sickening, toothy grin that could belong to the most terrible monster that had ever existed.

Never would have the human guessed a naturally friendly thing such as a flower, living or not, could become nightmare fuel in a flash of white.

"You _idiot_." Flowey hissed; the human winced at the sharp tone in his voice. It didn't sound jolly anymore, not even close to that. "In this world, it's kill or _be_ killed! Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?!"

For a small second, the human thought their heart had stopped out of utter fear and desperation as a ring of unavoidable projectiles enclosed them; all they could do was keep their newly found soul close to them as they braced for imminent death. Killed by a flower. That could have been something funny to tell.

They felt tears prick at their eyes as the white bullets twirled closer, eager to make the kill. The child hadn't noticed they had tucked their head against their knees almost reflexively as they waited for the death. . .

. . . that never came.

They had expected everything to go silent as life was torn out of them, but instead flinched at the sound of a tiny, shrill roar, something resembling flames, and a high-pitch yelp; one after the other. Nothing came after that, and any sound seemed to have given up, except for curious. . . purrs?

They didn't dare to look up, or even open their eyes as they kept their head close to their legs. They didn't care about the pain anymore, but they did note how their dizziness seemed to increase by seconds. They were trembling, feeling as if they had been left alone in a cruel blizzard. They flinched even harder when something touched their elbow, but whatever it was did not seem to be blood-thirsty. The nudges were soft.

"Oh, dear. My child, are you alright?"

It was as if fear itself had been scared away after hearing such sweet, caring voice, but the kid heard it as a distorted echo lost in an endless cave. The human opened their eyes, and ever so slowly moved their head up, noticing how they couldn't see clearly. They were expecting to see a woman ready to take them back home and wake them up from that horrid dream, but such happy view never came. All they saw were fuzzy big yellow eyes in a green head staring into them, and a blur of white and purple approaching.

They lost consciousness after that.

* * *

 **Oh well, first story I ever post in FanFiction! I'm just a very imaginative 13 year old with English as her second language, so please don't expect much!**

 **How to Train Your Dragon and Undertale are my favorite things in the world, and I just couldn't live without a crossover (there's already one, actually. You should read it, it's pretty good!). I know, this seems like a lazy idea.**

 **What I want to clear up is this: to make this story a bit spicier (because obviously enough the idea of letting the monsters have dragons as pets and that's it is really insipid), I decided to make the interactions with the characters a bit more different. Besides, I think the sole appearance of dragons here already changes a lot of things. This takes place during the Pacifist route! Because I love it (who doesn't?) :)**

 **That was all for now. Please enjoy and, if you want, tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome ^^**


End file.
